


Holy shit

by Da_Lila



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Lila/pseuds/Da_Lila
Summary: Voldemort demands the impossible from Draco, and when despair seems to be ready to flood him with his head, help comes from a completely unexpected side. Crowley promises to bring Potter to madness. But who said that he does not have his own secret plans for a boy-who-always-survives?





	Holy shit




End file.
